


One Drop, Two Drops, Red Drops, Blue Drops

by Abberdeen, bring on the BoysTM (Abberdeen), The Boys (Abberdeen)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: -sincerely a sibling of four, Gen, I CANT FUCKING TAG, M/M, No Incest, Not clear, They’re all red admins, You’ll see, administrators are an idea, but yeah, i feel like an ass, not to be dramatic but like this was my idea, over a year ago, real tags start here, tbh idk whats happening, that popped into my head, the first chap is just an explanation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abberdeen/pseuds/Abberdeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abberdeen/pseuds/bring%20on%20the%20BoysTM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abberdeen/pseuds/The%20Boys
Summary: Administrators, or humans invited into an organization known as the Administration, are few and far between, only a small group of less than a thousand among the seven billion humans.43 Administrators, born on the same day. This was strange, only because the women had not shown pregnancy before the day had started, and the women themselves had not been Administrators.Eccentric billionaire Reginald Hargreeves adops (buys) seven of them.This is the story of the seven most powerful Administrators in the Milky Way.





	One Drop, Two Drops, Red Drops, Blue Drops

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok ok ok ok guys i havent written in months but i wanna try again. i hope this is good aaaaa

Administrators (Rank of which ability is unlocked in parenthesis)

Somewhat like the SAO menu, with the swipe of the hand upwards, a colored dashboard appears with hundreds of controls ranging from texting someone without wifi(red), to creating entire other universes(high-gold).

Higher ranks can change their accent, race, species, blood type, and more, with the press of a button(Yellow). They can invite others to become an administrator like them(White).

Administrators are characterized by the color of their headboard. Gold tier is the highest, most powerful, dangerous, immortal administrator privilege ( though some say there is one higher, known as the glass headboard ). The lowest is the red tier, which is the weakest, least dangerous, mortal administrator privilege. Golds are, quite literally, immortal. Only 6 have been yet identified. Red is the most common, and it is to say that hundreds of them live among our human species. They have a lifespan of about 300 years, and they are mostly used for the smallest of missions, such as doxxing, or tracking the address of someone dangerous ( but may be using their powers to hunt down other criminals, such as paedophiles, or rapists ).

Administrators can be promoted to higher access, but many spend their lives on the lower floors, as blue, red, or grey administrators.

Administrators blood colors change with their headboards. If they are blue tier, they have blue blood. Gold, they have gold blood, and etc.

Red administrators have a very electric red color, very different to the deep red of a humans’ blood.

++++++

The order of rank in ABS (Administrative Blood System)

  
Red

  
Blue

  
Grey

  
White

  
Yellow

  
Green

  
Black

  
Low Gold

High Gold

  
(presumably) Clear

++++++

Administrators of different levels may gain special permissions at any rank, if granted by a Gold Administrator. Such as:

mental manipulation through a specific set of words(Allison),

locked-target projectiles(Diego),

sight of deceased or souls bound-to-earth(Klaus),

or even space-time manipulation(Five).

**Author's Note:**

> Alright my children, I hope yall sorta understand what is an Administrator??? also like,, btw the next few chapters, if they ever come out, will probably have luther bashing cause i hate that prick, so im sorry to beople who like him
> 
> GUYS IM SO SORRY THIS IS SUPER CONFUSING AAAA


End file.
